OH MY GOD BARBIE
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Jeff nodded as he looked at Sin. “Hey Sin.” “It’s Barbie.” Mark said to him. “Hey Barbie.” Jeff said and Sin didn’t even look at him.


_Sin here hr is part four to oh My God... I wanted to end it here but my Dark and SBM muse wouldn't let me so look for more of these in the future. Luv Sin!!!_

Sin woke up and instantly knew something was wrong when she saw Jeff, Mark and Glen staring down at her. "What?"

"Payback my dear." Mark said to her.

"You don't want to go there Mark." She said as she tried to sit up only to find herself tied down to the bed.

"I don't know it sounds like a lot of fun to me." He said with an evil smile.

"Is she awake?" Hunter asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh yes she is." Jeff said and smiled down at her.

"It wasn't just my idea you know." She said to them.

"Doesn't matter. You were the one that did it." Shawn said as he appeared in front of her.

"Then why the hell are you in on this Glen?" She asked him.

"It was either help or be in it with you. I was just saving myself." He said to her.

Sin was beginning to get worried. All the pranks that she had pulled on them none of them ever tried to get her back but now she knew that she was in deep shit. But she wasn't even going to let them know that she was beginning to scare. "Well get on with it I don't have all fucking day."

"For this you do. Jeff we'll take her into the bathroom. Meet us in there with the dye." Mark said as Glen and he started to untie her hands.

"What dye?" Sin growled out and they just smiled at her.

"Don't worry baby you'll love it." Mark purred down to her.

"I will fucking kill you all if you are doing what I think you are doing." She hissed and they just laughed.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it luv?" Shawn asked as he patted her cheek.

"At least I have hair that they can fucking dye Shawn." Sin growled to him and he glared at her.

"I can change that you know." He hissed and Mark looked at him.

"Oh no you aren't cutting her hair." He said to him.

"Then tell her to keep her dick sucker closed." He said before Glen picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

When he put her on the toilet Mark grabbed her legs and tied them together and then around the bottom of the toilet. Then he tied her hands together in her lap. "Now sit there and be a good girl while Jeff works on your hair. It will take a while after all he has to bleach the color out of it first."

"I'll never forgive you for this one." She said to them before they walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Jeff walked in with his arms loaded down with bottles and a boom box. She didn't look at him once and he felt a little bad about what they were doing. They all knew that she hated blond hair. But this is what happens when you really push everyone. He didn't say anything to her because he knew that she wouldn't talk to him while he was doing this and it kinda scared him. Sin never talked when she was pissed. Any other time she was always talking.

He put the radio on and got to work. Sin just sat there because she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop this. They were smart about it. They got her before she woke up and they knew that it was the only time she wasn't on her guard. Too bad they didn't realize how far they pushed with this one act. It would be too late at the end anyways so she wasn't worried about it.

**Three hours later...**

"I'm done you all can get her dressed now." Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"How is she doing?" Glen asked him.

"Hasn't spoken one word in three hours." Jeff said before he picked up his bag and left.

The others looked at each other and then shrugged she was getting what she deserved and they all knew it well all of them but Glen he was just doing it to save himself. "We'll meet you at the arena."

Hunter and Shawn nodded before they left. Glen and Mark walked to the bathroom door and looked in. Sin was standing there looking at herself in the mirror with tears sliding down her cheeks. The site pulled at their hearts but they knew that it was too late to take it back so they were going to go through with it all. "Time to get dressed Barbie."

Sin didn't even look at them when they said that. She just picked up her hair and stared at it in stunned horror. She couldn't believe that they would do that to her. But they did. They made her blond and she hated them for it. "Barbie!"

Her eyes snapped to them in the mirror and they both wanted to take a step back from the hate that flared in her eyes but they didn't. They just walked in and grabbed her. "Time for you to get ready for the show."

The rage that was following through Sin wasn't seen but it was felt by the two men that were holding her while they dressed her. Her skin was on fire and they knew why but it was done with now. Might as will put the last nail in the coffin. "Take a good look at this body boys because after tonight you'll not see it again."

"That is what you think." Mark said to her and she locked eyes with him.

"That is what I know." She said to him in a tone so filled with ice that he felt the coldness of it on his skin.

"Play like that all you want it doesn't matter to me you will be walked down to the ring as Barbie tonight." He said to her and she looked away from him.

"It's sad that you actually think that I am playing." She said to him as they pulled the tight red dress over her head and past her arms.

"Get the hooker heels Mark." Glen said to him and Sin looked at him with such sadness that it broke his heart.

"Some man you are." She said before she looked away from him and at the floor.

"This is for fun Sin." He whispered to her.

She didn't say anything to that and he wished that she had. But he knew that he was now on her shit list and he knew that he would be watching his back for a long time after this. Mark put the shoes on and they looked at her.

"Damn she is hot as hell." Mark said to him.

"No she was hot as hell as a red head." Glen said to him before they grabbed their bags and then one of her arms.

"Don't forget my purse." She said to them and Mark grabbed it.

**At The Arena...**

"I can't believe that he actually came up with dying her hair blond. She hates it and I have a feeling she will be cutting all of her hair off after tonight." Hunter said with a laugh.

Shawn nodded and looked at Jeff. "So how does it feel to have your pay back?"

"Wonderful." He said as he watched Dark and Bam walk towards them.

"Hey have you guys seen Sin?" Bam asked when they got to them.

"Nope." Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

Jeff just shook his head because Dark knew when he was lying. Dark watched them for a moment and then looked at Bam. "I have a bad feeling about tonight."

He nodded as they walked past them without another word. "We should have gotten her too."

"Maybe we will get her later." Hunter said to Shawn.

Jeff just shook his head and left them alone to talk about what they would do to get Dark back. As he walked towards his locker room he spotted Glen and Mark with Sin between them. She had on a hat and Marks long leather coat but he knew that it was her. She looked so dull and dead that it scared him. "I see she didn't fight you guys."

"She wouldn't have been able to and she knew that." Mark said to him.

Jeff nodded as he looked at Sin. "Hey Sin."

"It's Barbie." Mark said to him.

"Hey Barbie." Jeff said and Sin didn't even look at him. She just looked down at her feet and acted like she wasn't hearing anything.

There was something wrong there and he knew it but it looked like Mark didn't even care. Glen on the other hand looked worried as hell. "See you guys later."

"See ya later Rainbow." Mark said before he pulled Sin into his locker room. As soon as they were gone Jeff spun around and went to find Dark.

He found her at catering and she was still looking for Sin. "I know where she is."

"Really where?" She asked him.

"With Glen and Mark in their locker room..." He said and she cocked her head to the side.

"What is going on Jeff?" She asked him.

"You'll have to see for yourself. I just thought you would like to know where she is at." He said before he turned and walked away.

"If you had your part in it don't think telling me this is going to take it away because it won't." She said to him.

"Oh I know that it won't." He said before he walked out of the room.

"Bam go find SBM for me. I have a feeling all hell is about to break loose." Dark said to him and he nodded before he left the room.

Dark got up and left looking for the locker room that they were in. But before she found that she found Glen. "Hey big red where is lil red at?"

He jumped at her voice and then looked at her. The look in his eyes didn't sit well with her but she knew that she had to play the part before she could get to the truth. "I haven't seen lil red today."

"Really that's funny because a few of the guys said that she was with you and Mark when you got here." She said looking at him.

"They must have been seeing things. It was just me and Mark." He said to her and she knew that he was lying.

"Well, if you see her tell her that I am looking for her." Dark said to him before she walked past him.

Glen didn't know what they were going to do now. Dark was looking for Sin and that wasn't a good thing. He wondered who told her that they saw her with them. It didn't matter all that mattered was getting to Mark before she did so he rushed the way that Dark came not knowing that she was following him down the hall.

He walked into the locker room a few minutes later and looked at Mark. "We are in deep shit Dark is looking for Sin. And if she doesn't hear from her soon everyone will be looking for her."

"Then she will hear from her. Sin baby call Dark and tell her you at the hotel and everything is ok." Mark said to her.

Sin looked up at him and snorted. "Do it yourself asshole."

Mark looked at Glen and sighed. "If you call her we'll get Jeff to fix your hair tonight."

She looked at him with such hate that he could almost feel it hit him. "Fine."

She picked up her Cell and dialed Dark's number then pressed send.

_Where the hell are you at Sin?_

"At the hotel decided to have a day in."

_Really I've been told you have been sighted at the arena._

"Whoever told you that is seeing things girl."

_Sin what is going on here? I have a really bad feeling about this and we both know how my feelings are. Are you really ok?_

"I'm just peachy Dark don't worry about a thing. Tell your sister I said hi next time you talk to her."

_I don't have a sister and you know that. Wait there is something going on isn't there? I'm going to be kicking ass aren't I?_

"You sure are. Now room service is here I'll talk to you later."

_Call me when you can talk and tell me what is going on._

"I will." Sin said before she hung up and looked at Mark.

"There are you happy?" She asked before she pocketed her cell.

**Later That Night...**

**_Coming to the ring accompanied by...Barbie is HBK!!!_**

When dark heard this she looked at the screen and almost screamed out her rage when she watched as Shawn, HHH, Taker and Jeff pretty much dragged her down to the ring looking just like Barbie with hair and all. That was when Dark noticed that it was a wig that she was wearing and she felt like crying. They had dyed her hair blond and it was beginning to piss Dark off. "SBM we need to get our boys. It's time to show ourselves to the world."

SBM nodded and rushed out to get the boys as Dark got ready to fight. They aren't going to get away with this one. No there was a reason why Sin hated blond hair a reason that anyone would understand but the guys had gone too far with this. They thought that this was all fun and games but they had made it personal this time.

**At The Ring...**

Sin just stood there in the middle of the ring looking down at her feet as the four men around her laughed at her. She hated them all. She hated every one of them for doing this to her. Suddenly Matt's music hit and four people walked out on the ramp. All four of the men stopped laughing and stared at the ramp in horror. _You four don't know what you have done this time. Or do you care at all? How about it Taker do you care that not only are you embarrassing Sin but also making her relive a past that she has tried so hard to forget? Does that matter to you?_

Taker grabbed a mike and walked over to Sin. "Do you have to ruin all of our fun Dark? You are lucky we decided against getting you back too."

_I should feel so honored now shouldn't I? Right now I don't matter. The one that matters is the one that you have dressed like some whore. Should be proud of yourself for you just cost yourself a relationship. She will never forgive you for this one Taker. After this she will leave and she won't come back and everyone will be able to blame you four for this one and maybe one more if I'm right. SBM Matt go get her please._

"You don't want to come near this ring Matt." Taker growled into the mike.

Suddenly Kane's music hit and he walked out followed by five others that were there too. "Oh little brother are you coming out to save her? After all you were in this too. Had to save yourself and left her to deal with this on her own."

**"You're right I already played my part but that is why I got this five right here. They care about here too and they didn't play in any part of this." **Kane said to him as the others joined Matt and Bam.

"They don't want to do this." Taker growled.

_Oh but they do see Taker that is what real friendship is about they will do anything to protect her from you. _

Taker made a grab for Sin but she wasn't there anymore. She was making her way to the ropes but Hunter blocked her way. She spun around and kicked him right between the legs and watched as he dropped to the ground. "Oh My God... Barbie just kicked HHH between the legs."

Dark smiled darkly at Taker and the others as Sin made her way out of the ring and into the arms of Matt. The moment she was there she started to cry and that was when it hit Mark. Sin never cried but there she was crying in Matt's arms. The mike fell out of his hands in horror as he realized that they were the reason she was crying. _Do you understand now Mark? Do you see what you have caused? Do you even care that you caused it? It doesn't matter now because you did cause it all five of you. You should really be so proud of yourselves. There was always a reason she hated blond hair. Now you'll never know why. I'll make sure of that one._

Mark just stood there and watched as Matt picked Sin up when her legs went out and carried her up the ramp. "Sin!"

Matt stopped and looked at him. The look on his face said it all. He had royally fucked up. And for this fuck up there just might not be a way to fix it.

When they got Sin back to a locker room Dark pulled her into her lap and rocked with her. "Don't worry baby girl we will have your hair fixed before you know it. It will be over with."

Sin just sat there staring at the door not saying anything as the tears slipped down her face. SBM was pacing and pissed she wanted at the men that did this but knew that Sin needed her. But they would pay for this and she knew it because she was going to make them pay she was going to make sure they paid dearly. "Sin."

"Come on baby girl it's going to be ok." Phil said as he sat down beside Dark.

"I want to go home." Sin said softly.

"I'll go with you." Dark said to her.

"No I want to go home alone. I'm not coming back." Sin said to her.

Dark knew that this was going to happen and there was nothing they could do to stop it. "I'll make the arrangements for you sweetie. I'll come see you in a few weeks."

Sin nodded without saying a word. Everyone just sat there watching her and wondering how they could get the men for doing this to her. "I was 13 when she first dyed my hair blond and started to sell me to men. Three years she did that to me. Three years that I hated. Every time I saw that blond hair I knew what I was. I knew just what she made me into and now here it is again. Now I'm a whore once more. Lucky me huh?"

No one said anything because they were too shocked to hear her say it. Only three people in that room knew why she hated blond hair but now they all knew. "The last time she dyed my hair blond I shaved my head to skin. You should have seen her face. She beat the hell out of me for it but it was worth it. She never dyed my hair blond after that. Although that was because she was arrested the next day and I was sent to my father's."

Dark just rocked with her until she fell asleep and then she looked at everyone. "No one is to know what you heard in this room. No one and I swear if I hear that one heard I am coming after all of you."

They all nodded as Bam picked her up and allowed Dark to get up. "Just make sure those four know this isn't over with. They will be getting theirs."


End file.
